Lie's Sympathy
by Super Scription of Data
Summary: Onikakushi-hen... Si tan solo me hubiesen dicho la verdad de todo...


La frustración de esa noche fue simplemente exquisita, yo creí que eran mis amigas, yo creí que confiaban en mí... Pero no, no confían o confiaron y aún menos... Confiaran después de los sucesos ocurridos esta noche. Y tan sólo quiero olvidar Hinamizawa... Tan sólo quiero olvidar lo ocurrido esta noche... Pero, acaso nadie se dio cuenta de lo que pasó, aunque ya no importe, aunque ella me vio sostener el bate de manera tan furtiva, aunque no la perdone, aunque no la abrace... Ella dijo que me amaba, y ya me di cuenta de que no hay mas habitaciones en este infierno para mi, no se si cera porque soy un ángel, no se si será porque soy un mal hombre, estos pecados me llevaran a mi tumba, sus mentiras son la causa de los pecados cometidos esta noche, y yo aquí sentado escuchando a las cigarras llorar, y me digo a mi mismo... Que dios nos salve... Dios podrá tener miles de nombres, pero el llamado Oyashiro-sama fue el que no me salvo de cometer mis pecados, fue el que no me salvo de escribir lo que yo llamó... Lie's Symphaty. Alguna vez te has sentido tan perdido? Alguna vez te has sentido tan solo? Alguna vez has comprendido la falsa simpatía de las mentiras? Pues, yo si, y trataré de explicarlo a través de esta carta, junto a los sucesos ocurridos esta noche: la muerte de Ryuugu Rena y Sonozaki Shion.

La Simpatía De Una Mentira, todas las mentiras tienen su cruda e incomprensible, (de algún modo) simpatía, y todo empezó con el caso del desmembramiento poco tiempo después de volver de la ciudad, todo empezó cuando fui por primera vez a buscar "tesoros" con Rena y todavía recuerdo como su corazón latía, ella quería uno de esos tesoros enterrados en el basurero, yo como un buen amigo (cuando creí que lo era) la ayudé, esa cosa estaba atrapada allí y no pude a la primera, tomé un descanso y allí empieza todo, en ese momento conseguí el artículo que confirmó que el caso del desmembramiento era real y desde esos momentos empecé a recopilar información... Claro, ninguna fue cedida por mis supuestas amigas. Me volteo y veo a Rena con el machete que llegue a ver repetidas veces después de esa, y hasta este amanecer, me sigo preguntando... ¿Por que no me asesino en ese momento? Para nunca volver, para nunca lamentarse. Sonozaki Mion, al parecer ella era mas peligrosa que Rena, ya que Rena de seguro sólo la apoyaba por ser una Sonozaki. Mion... Yo no se porque me hizo esto... (Hay historias del pasado y del futuro, en las cuales hay veces en las que hay que sobrescribir los datos, en esta historia sólo quiero aclarar que yo amaba y sigo amando a mis amigas, a pesar de todo lo que pasó, las amo, tuve que actuar de forma defensiva). Las mentiras conllevaron a más mentiras, todos tenemos algo que nos ocurrió en el pasado, algo de lo que no queremos hablar, algo de lo que no queremos siquiera recordar... Pero, sin embargo, son el tipo de cosas que algún día tienen que ser contadas, en parte, en eso se basa la simpatía de una mentira, una historia que aunque sea dolorosa debe ser contada a alguien en quien confías... Pero no es tan fácil, esta historia pasa por ser ocultada y sobrescrita en algún momento, allí se presenta la cruda es sobrescrita según los gustos e ideales de la persona a quien es contada... Ojala me hubiesen, aunque sea, mentido con respecto al caso de hace cuatro años... Allí estábamos nosotros tres... Cuando los tres seguíamos vivos... Me acerqué a Mion, quería que saber el porque de todo esto...

Perdón, Mion. Ten en cuenta que solo actué de manera defensiva... - Dije yo, arrodillándome ante ella.  
Si... Si... No es tu culpa, Keii-kun... - Dijo Mion, arrojando su ultima sonrisa a este mundo.  
Adiós, Mion -Dije soltando lagrimas- Te extrañare.  
Me aleje de Mion y fui con Rena.  
Rena, no tengo mas nada que decir, lo siento -dije llorando- Créeme, no quería...  
Te quiero, Keiichi-kun -Dijo Rena, llorando, pero al igual que Mion, con su última sonrisa estampada en su cara- Perdóname tú a mi...

De repente el sonido de las cigarras se detuvo, por primera vez desde que llegue a Hinamizawa, las cigarras dejaron de hacer su ensordecedor sonido... Y entendí el mensaje... La señal... Rena y Mion habían muerto, y alguien se acercaba furtivamente. Las cigarras empezaron a llorar de nuevo... Por un momento, el sonido dejó de molestarme, casi empezó a gustarme, aunque no lo volvería a oír mas nunca. Salí corriendo, me vieron pero no pudieron alcanzar, durante ese momento muchas preguntar atravesaron mi cabeza, tales como "Quienes son esos cabrones?" y "que me hicieron Rena y Mion?" Pero no había tiempo para contestarlas... Sólo quería vivir... Sólo quería estar con mis amigos...  
Llegue a una cabina y lo único que se me pasó por la cabeza fue llamar a alguien... Pero a quien? No importa! En ese momento me vi sumido en la desesperación. Y pude escuchar a las cigarras llorar... En esos momentos de dolor no podía olvidar el último destello de felicidad de mis amigas... Lo cual me hizo sonreír por un momento... Pude oír la voz de Oishi... Y de nuevo, las cigarras dejaron de llorar... Las cigarras anunciaron mi propia muerte... Y yo sentado en la cabina... Sonriendo y llorando... Cubierto de sangre... No pude parar de arrancarme la piel del cuello... Llegue a las arterias... Volví a pensar... "No hay habitaciones disponibles en este infierno" Es hora de morir... Me asegure de abandonar mi última sonrisa en el mundo de los vivos... Y así... Es como yo, Maebara Keiichi, he muerto. Momentos antes de morir, una niña que por un momento pensé que era la sacerdotisa, me susurro "Recuerda que siempre hay mas de un amanecer, y este no es tu ultimo dia en vida".

Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni ~ Lie's Sympathy. Lo que crei haber visto no era un indicio de nuestro pasado, sino un nuevo amanecer para un mejor **futuro**.

**Lie's Sympathy. **


End file.
